The Past ChanLu
by Ikha Kim
Summary: Tentang Chanyeol... dan rasa cintanya


_Ff-yaoi__ _The past_

Dia Park Chanyeol. 24 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni. Melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru membelah karamaian kota Seoul di pagi hari. _Namja_ tampan berambut ikal tersebut terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang tengah mengumpat kasar karena perbuatannya. Menabrak orang-orang yang tengah berjalan tenang di sekitarnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua talapak tangan yang menyentuh lutut. _Namja_ berambut ikal tersebut akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya yang setengah-setengah.

Ia tegakkan tubuh jangkungnya. Tangan besarnya bergerak menuju pelipisnya yang terasa basah karena keringat. Mengusap kasar pelipisnya hingga kini pelipisnya tersebut tak lagi terlihat basah.

Memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. _Namja_ tampan tersebut kembali berjalan. Namun kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih pelan. Mata tajamnya menatap sekitar. Memanjakan mata indah tersebut dengan pemandangan dedaunan maple berwarna orange yang mulai berguguran.

Senyum tipis menghiasi paras tampannya saat tangannya dapat meraih selembar daun kering tersebut.

"Ck, musim gugur cepat sekali datang," bisiknya pelan.

Kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan sebuah senyum menawan yang melengkapi paras sempurnanya.

Matanya berbinar indah menatap sekelilingnya. Hingga mata tajamnya terhenti pada sebuah obyek. Berhenti tepat di titik terdalam sepasang manik coklat teduh itu.

Park Chanyeol. Setelah selama setahun hidup dalam kegelapan. Kini mulai menemukan cahayanya.

Mata tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok manis tersebut. Langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat pada sosok yang masih menatapnya tanpa bergeming tersebut. Atau mungkin ia tak bisa bergeming? Waktu seakan terhenti saat kedua manik mata itu bersatu dalam sebuah tatapan dalam yang begitu sirat akan sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Park Chanyeol mengabaikan sekelilingnya yang terasa berhenti. Bahkan jarum penunjuk detik di pergelangan tangannya tak bergerak sedikitpun diabaikannya. Ia hanya memfokuskan mata tajamnya pada sosok manis di ambang pintu _cafe_ dihadapannya tersebut.

 _ **Tap!**_

Langkah kakinya yang panjang berhenti tepat dihadapan sosok manis yang tengah dibekukan waktu tersebut. Tangan panjangnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi kiri sosok cantik tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh permukaan paras cantik tersebut. Si empunya sudah berbalik memasuki sebuah _cafe_ tempatnya berdiri tadi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dari mata tajam Chanyeol.

 _ **Kring~**_

Suara lonceng kecil yang tertiup angin tersebut mengakhiri lamunan Park Chanyeol. Membawa waktu kembali berjalan sebagaimana semestinya.

Dan Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya mengabaikan waktu berharganya. Untuk pertama kalinya _namja_ berambut ikal itu membiarkan perasaan yang selama setahun terakhir ini ia tahan menguasainya. Ia tak perduli jika pilihannya kali ini akan kembali membawanya dalam keterpurukan seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Ia tak perduli jika rasa sakit yang selama setahun ini ia coba tutupi kembali muncul. Ia tak perduli jika usahanya selama setahun ini berakhir sia-sia karena ia tetap tak bisa melupakan sosok cantik yang tengah ia pandangi tersebut. Dan dengan tekat tersebut. Namja tinggi tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _cafe_ , menyusul sosok cantik yang telah berhasil memukaunya.

" _Chogiyo_ , Tuan ingin memesan apa?" dan suara lembut tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya yang kini tengah berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol menatap intens sosok manis di hadapannya tersebut. Tatapan yang sirat akan berbagai macam perasaan.

" _Coffee Latte_ ," Chanyeol mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tak segera membawaa sosok mungil tersebut dalam dekapannya. Ia juga berusaha keras agar tak meneriakkan kata rindu pada sosok berambut coklat madu di hadapannya tersebut.

Si rambut coklat madu tersenyum manis. Senyuman manis yang selama setahun selalu menghantui malam-malam Park Chanyeol. Senyuman manis yang bagaikan suntikan kehidupan yang dapat membangkitkan sosok Park Chanyeol dari keterpurukan.

Chanyeol bersumpah. Ia mungkin akan segera mati jika sosok tersebut tak kunjung pergi setelah sebelumnya sempat menunduk hormat dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di salah satu meja pengunjung.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya yang tadi sempat ia tahan karena melihat senyuman manis sosok tadi.

Mata tajamnya kembali mengiringi perginya sosok tersebut. Matanya perlahan meneduh saat punggung sempit sosok tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu dapur yang memisahkan dapur dan tempat duduk bagi pengunjung.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Ingatannya kembali membawanya pada saat dimana ia masih bisa memeluk sosok imut tersebut dengan bebas. Saat dimana hanya ia yang bisa membuat _namja_ cantik tersebut tertawa bahagia. Hanya ia yang dapat memperlihatkan pada sosok tersebut, sebesar apa rasa cinta dan ketulusan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Membawanya kembali larut dalam ingatan manis saat ia menyematkan sebuah cincin indah dijari manis sosok tersebut. Saat dimana ia dan sosok manis tersebut merayakan kebersamaan mereka yang ketiga tahun. Saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia dan sosok tersebut bersama ia dapat menyentuh titik terdalam sosok tersebut. Membuat sosok tersebut menjeritkan namanya dalam penyatuan panjang mereka.

Senyuman tulus Park Chanyeol luntur. Tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman sakit saat mata tajamnya menatap cincin perak yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

Di dunia ini tak akan ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Jika ada kebahagiaan , tentu saja harus ada penderitaan. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Park Chanyeol yang hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Matanya terpejam saat ingatan pahit tersebut kembali mengusir kenangan indahnya.

Memori dimana ia benar-benar tak menginginkan sebuah perpisahan terjadi diantara mereka. Tatapan sedih adalah tatapan yang kini terlihat di sepasang manik mata Park Chanyeol.

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh sakit saat ingatannya membawanya pada saat dimana sosok yang amat berharga baginya tersebut menghempaskannya. Mendorongnya menjauh. Sosok tersebut menatapnya lirih dengan air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya. Park Chanyeol masih mengingat jelas kata yang terucap dari mulut sosok yang amat ia cintai itu. Tiga potong kalimat yang membuat Park Chanyeol terpuruk. Tiga kata yang paling sulit dicerna oleh otak cerdas seorang jenius seperti Park Chanyeol.

Tiga kata yang begitu menusuk ulung hati milik pemuda tampan dengan banyak bakat tersebut. Tiga kata yang membawa Park Chanyeol dalam kepedihan yang mendalam. Dan tiga kata yang mewakili kata perpisahan dari sosok yang amat dicintai oleh Park Chanyeol.

Tubuh jangkungnya bergetar tak kentara dengan mata tajamnya yang menatap kosong ke depan. Park Chanyeol, kembali merasakan degupan menyakitkan pada ulu hatinya.

"Silahkan menikmati," kembali pada kesadarannya saat suara lembut tersebut kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya. Bagaikan gemericik air hujan di kemarau panjang. Itulah gambaran yang diberikan oleh Park Chanyeol untuk sosok yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya tersebut.

Hatinya menghangat. Diliriknya secangkir _coffee latte_ pesanannya yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Dengan sepiring kecil _banana cake_ yang dihiasi oleh lelehan coklat dan sepotong stoberi. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seingatnya ia hanya memesan _coffee latte_. Ia tak menyertakan _banana cake_ yang terlihat menggoda tersebut dalam menu pesanannya.

Si pemuda mungil tersenyum manis.

"Karna Tuan adalah pelanggan pertama, jadi Tuan berhak atas menu baru tersebut," berkata ramah dengan binar mata tertulus yang pernah Park Chanyeol lihat selama setahun ini.

Park Chanyeol mengedarkan mata tajamnya ke sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja, hanya ia yang duduk sendirian di dalam _cafe_ tersebut. Ia membulatkan matanya, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Baru ia sadari, kalau sedari tadi, ia hanya terfokus pada barista manis di sampingnya tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya.

Dan dengan degupan yang lebih menenangkan Park Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar kekehan kecil keluar dari makhluk mungil di sampingnya tersebut.

Sosok tersebut menutup mulutnya sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat. Kemudian berlalu.

Chanyeol menatap hidangan di hadapannya. Tidak , lebih tepatnya matanya hanya tertuju pada _banana cake_ yang menjadi hadiah untuknya karena menjadi pelanggan pertama. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh sendok kecil yang berada tepat di samping _cake_ mungil tersebut. Gerakannya pelan saat memotong _cake_ tersebut dalam sebuah bagian kecil yang muat ia masukkan kemulutnya.

Memejamkan mata tajamnya saat rasa manis _cake_ tersebut memenuhi indra pengecapnya. Bersyukur dalam hati, karena ia yang pertama kali mendapatkan _cake_ mungil degan rasa terenak-itu menurutnya.

Kembali menyendok dan kemudian memasukkan potongan kecil _cake_ dengan lelehan krim coklat tersebut ke mulutnya. Kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman miris yang terukir dikedua ujung bibirnya.

Park Chanyeol. Kembali tersenyum lirih sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali sendok kecil tersebut ke tempat semula.

Ia arahkan pandangan matanya pada obyek yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Dan dentuman menyakitkan kembali menghantam ulu hatinya saat sosok cantik tersebut tengah menggelayut manja dilengan seorang pemuda pirang yang amat Chanyeol kenal.

Park Chanyeol menatap miris cincin indah di jari manisnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat menyakitkan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Melepas cincin perak tersebut dari jari manisnya. Kemudian meletakkan cincin tersebut tepat disamping cangkir _coffee latte_ nya yang sama sekali tak ia sentuh.

Beranjak pergi. Dengan tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi membidik sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan mesra di meja kasir.

"Aish, Wufan, hentikan!"

"Ania, kau tidak tau aku begitu merindukanmu?"

"Hentikan. Aku harus bekerja!"

"Kau tetap akan dibayar walau tak bekerja Nyonya Wu,"

"Ck, kau menyebalkan!"

Park Cahnyeol memejamkan matanya dengan setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Setidaknya, kau hidup dengan baik," lirih Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menuntun kedua kaki panjangnya untuk menuju pintu keluar _cafe_.

Namun ia urunkan niatnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan mungil mencengkeram lengannya.

"Anda meninggalkan ini Tuan," itu sosok yang amat ia cintai. Saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan kanan terulur pada Chanyeol. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang begitu berharga bagi Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk meraih tangan kanan sosok berambut coklat madu tersebut. Menutup uluran tangan sosok tersebut. Hingga kini, cincin berharganya berada di dalam genggaman orang yang amat ia cintai itu.

Sosok dihadapannya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Kembali tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Membuatnya mendapatkan rontaan dari sang empunya tubuh mungil.

"Syukurlah kau hidup dengan baik," lirih Chanyeol.

Sosok dalam dekapannya tersebut memberotak dan berhasil lepas dari pelukan posesif Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Pelukan singkat tersebut sudah cukup membuatnya bertahan dengan penolakan menyakitkan sosok yang tengah menatapnya penuh iba tersebut.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan?" sosok tersebut bertanya iba. Menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenym dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi kanannya.

Chanyeol berbalik. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggaalkan sosok yang masih menatapnya heran tersebut. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda manis.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang kini terlihat tak bersahabat tersebut.

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang," lirihnya. Senyuman manis terukir di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kau hidup dengan baik _hyung_ , kau pasti bahagia," bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan _cafe_ tersebut. Meninggalkan sosok cantik yang tengah menatap sendu punggung kokohnya yang terlihat rapuh tersebut. Tak menyadari air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua mata bening milik sosok mungil tersebut.

"C-Chanyeol- _ie_ , _mianhae_ ," lirih sosok mungil tersebut.

The End_


End file.
